


College Boy

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Still Has His Powers, Bullying, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Grown Up Characters, Hurt Warlock Dowling, M/M, Non-graphic depictions of violence, Post-Canon, Protective Adam Young, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Адам Янг знает: использовать силы лучше в крайнем случае. Кажется, такой случай наступил.
Relationships: Adam Young & Crowley (Good Omens), Adam Young/Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	College Boy

_Je comprends qu’ici  
C’est dur d’être différent  
Pour ces gens  
Quand je serai sûr de moi  
Un petit peu moins fragile ça ira  
I want to see you_

Indochine, «College Boy»

Адам ждал Уорлока в их любимом месте — под каштаном — и играл в тетрис. Игрой его увлёк Кроули, и каждую неделю они соревновались, кто поставит больше рекордов. Адам выигрывал далеко не всегда. Он считал: жульничать — ниже его достоинства. Насчёт Кроули он не был уверен. Но даже если тот и одержал несколько не совсем честных побед… Адама интересовало, как вообще можно сжульничать в тетрис.

Уорлок опаздывал уже на полчаса, что было на него не похоже. На свидания и лекции он приходил вовремя. Адам убрал телефон и раскинул ментальную сеть. Этому его тоже научил Кроули.

— Твои способности намного шире, чем просто приказывать Вселенной, — говорил он.

— А как же «большая сила — большая ответственность»?

— Ты не Питер Паркер, а я не дядя Бен. 

От Уорлока исходили волны боли и отчаяния. Адам определил направление (пустырь за электрощитовой) и побежал туда.

…Уорлок лежал на земле, прижимая к груди сломанную руку. Голова была в крови — его чем-то ударили по затылку. Адам узнал пятерых парней, готовившихся забить Уорлока ногами. Скоро декан собирался принять решение об их отчислении за «неподобающее поведение». За деликатным выражением скрывались шантаж, первокурсник, которого они столкнули с лестницы, девчонка, зажатая ими в углу. Уорлок за неё заступился. Тогда он пришёл с разбитой губой и объяснил, что шагнул мимо ступеньки, за что и поплатился. Адам витал в облаках, влюблённый и счастливый, и не стал присматриваться. Сейчас он читал разумы недостойных отпрысков рода человеческого, как открытую книгу.

«Главное — не убить», — думал он. Ему не хотелось разочаровывать Кроули.

Адам сжал кулаки. Парни отступили от Уорлока и гурьбой двинулись к главному корпусу — наперебой признаваться администрации в своих проступках.

Адам бросился к Уорлоку. Тот был без сознания. 

Адам обнял его и сосредоточился.

Кроули и Азирафаэль при всём желании не смогли бы сопротивляться мысленному императиву. Они появились несколько секунд спустя.

Стыдно Адаму не было. Ему советовали использовать способности в крайних случаях, он так и поступил.

Азирафаэль бережно уложил Уорлока на траву.

— С ним всё будет в порядке, — пообещал Кроули, держа Адама за плечи.

— Простите. Я не мог позвонить, у меня были заняты руки, — пробормотал Адам.

— Я успел поставить ментальный щит. Никто не пострадал, — заверил Кроули.

— Я их не убил.

— Хорошо. Они проживут долгую жизнь, а когда умрут, я лично прослежу, чтобы их утащили в Ад.

— Вы больше не работаете там.

— Всё ещё демон, дружок.

Пространство вокруг них поплыло, а затем приняло очертания задней комнаты книжного магазина. Азирафаэль устроил Уорлока на диване, укрыл одеялом.

— Он?.. — прошептал Адам.

— Спит, — ответил Кроули, продолжая держать его за плечи. — Азирафаэль исцелил травмы, но человеческое тело — странная штука. Оно помнит боль. Когда мозг посылает противоречивые сигналы — это не очень весело.

Он явно испытал это на собственной шкуре, понял Адам.

Азирафаэль поставил чайник, достал три чашки. Открыл шкафчик, где обычно хранил печенье. Выбрал песочное с шоколадной крошкой. Любимое печенье Адама.

Уорлок дышал спокойно и глубоко.

Взгляд Кроули был полон сочувствия. Адам уткнулся ему в грудь и наконец позволил себе расплакаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
